


The Shadow of a Dream.

by ThePoetess



Series: Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess





	The Shadow of a Dream.

We live as we dream--alone....  
Joseph Conrad, Heart of Darkness.

 

Pavel Chekov looked out into the vastness of space "Keptin? Are you well?" Kirk stood on the Enterprise's observation deck beside the young ensign, staring past him out into the dark world ahead. He turned quickly to the young ensign "Chekov what do you think we will find in this vast universe ahead of us?" Chekov shook his head, making his brown curls flop about "I don't know, I don't know Keptin." The Klingon warbird hovered just out of sight. Waiting. Kirk came to stand beside him and laughed "neither do I."

Walking down the deserted hall Chekov flashed back to a different time, a time when he had been in love. A time when he was naïve and thought that nothing could possibly go wrong.


End file.
